The Phantom Digimon
by Nightshade1712
Summary: Danny dies by the hand of Technus and was reborn as a Digimon Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Digimon I do not own Xero I adopted this from Xero Tenshi and he is leting me borrow him for the book, I do however own Timework and my OC digimon gojiramon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Me: Hello everyone of my fans out there(if I have any) I have just adopted this story from Xero Tenshi so the first (minus a few mods to it) is really his work, but I am going to be adding more chapters as soon as possible, and if you have any idea for the story tell me I will think about adding them if I like them, also give me an idea for Danny champion form cuz I have know idea on that.**

**Dark Dan: So who do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Me: oh yea I almost for got about that uh, Xero can do it he will be helping me with this story**

**Xero: yea I am, so Nighshade dont own Danny Phantom, Digimon, or me, I am Xero Tenshi's idea Nightshades just borrowing me.**

**Me: Yep hey where Clockwork he is normally here by now.**

**Dark Dan: yea that IS weird, I wonder if hes not coming?**

**Xero: hes most likily talking Grim they are good friends after all**

**Timework: yea Xeros right I was sent on ahead to tell you he wont be here till next chapter.**

**Me: oh ok...WAIT how are you here Im Timework?!**

**Timework: not in this time your not you dont have ghost powers.**

**Me: oh yea oh well on to the book!**

* * *

NO ONES POV

It started out like another other day for Danny Fenton he saved the world by the disasteroid but that was a week ago he was hanging out with his girlfriend Sam when he found out that Technus was once again trying to take over the world by beating a game call doom so Danny and his friends went to play the game to beat him while he just overshadowed his game character they beat Technus again but he had a back up plan this time. He used his powers to kick Sam and Tucker's characters from the game so they can't do anything then he fires a beam of energy and Danny hitting and knocking him out at first you would think that this would also knock him out of the game but Technus being able to control the game and everything he lock Danny inside his character. "now this is the end for you ghost child" he said as he fired another beam this also hits Danny and he vanish.

So here we are floating in a empty dark void slowly being deleted bit by bit his body gone he was now just bits of data when suddenly his body was forming back together as new bits of data was added. Danny opens his eyes and he has no clue where he is "did Technus knock my down to level zero" he said to him self.

"close my name is Xero but its not spell the same and this isn't level" a voice said behind Danny.

The sudden voice spooked Danny he turns to the person to see a older version of himself but he was wearing a white shirt and a black trench coat and his gloves are fingerless and he didn't have his sympole on his chest but what really scared him was that he has red eyes just like his evil older self. Danny charge up some ecto energy in his hands and was ready to fire.

"hold it I am not here to fight" Xero said.

"how do I know you are telling the truth?" Danny ask.

"because I am trying to give you a second chance like you deserves" Xero answer.

"really? wait I died!" he yelled.

"no you had worse than death you were almost deleted from reality all together I was lucky just to save your mind and soul but your body was lost both your ghost and human halves" Xero said.

"WHAT!" Danny yelled.

"cool it I had to rebuild your body but I was only able to use what your body was made of" Xero said.

"but shouldn't that mean flesh or ectoplasm I that's mean I should have a human or a ghost body" Danny said.

"true but Technus locked you in your video game character's body which was made of data" Xero said.

"so what am I right now?" he ask.

"a digital being or a digimon" Xero answered.

"a digi-what?" Danny asked confuse.

"a digimon it's short for digital monster normal they are lots of digimon out there each one has their name and level of power" Xero said.

"can you explain this a little more" Danny ask.

So Xero told Danny all he knows about digimon and how there are five different versions of the digital world and the real world that connected to it "so what am I called Dannymon or Phantommon?" Danny ask.

"well for one Phantommon is already taken and another is that you are still called Danny but if anyone tries to scan you to find out who your are they will get the name datamon" Xero answer.

"datamon?" ask Danny.

"yes you will different from other digimon as in this one when you defeat a digimon instead of absorbing the digimon's data it is filter through you when that happens it will be copy and stored as well as perafied the digimon so it would be evil when it is reborn" Xero said.

"so what happens if I am killed again?" Danny ask.

"you would stay dead" Xero answer.

"why I mean if I am a digimon shouldn't I be reborn" he ask.

"that's the thing I was pushing the limit of what I can do the only why to save you was to make you a digimon but I had to make sure that when you die you stay dead I had no choice in the matter" Xero said.

"ok I understand why now so what going to happen now" Danny said.

"this" Xero said as he snapped his fingers and the void they were in change into a wasteland "welcome to the digital world" he added.

"so which one am I in?" Danny ask.

"you will find out but in the mean time you need to get stronger" Xero said.

"how?" Danny ask suddenly they heard a loud roar.

"by fighting that" Xero said pointing at a large orange T-rex with blue strips and a brown skull like helmet.

"are you insane I can't fight that thing!" Danny yelled getting the digimon's attention.

"well you didn't but now you do don't worry you still have your ghost powers just beat it and call the data to you and you can gain new abilities and powers" Xero said.

"yeah thanks got any more information I should know?" Danny ask.

"after you get a bit stronger you will be partner with a human of my choice" he said.

"who is it" he ask.

"I want it to be a surprise" Xero said.

"ok then got any final advice" he ask.

"yes just one thing" Xero said.

"whats that?" he ask.

"don't die again" he answer as he vanished in a flash of light.

"why do I have a feeling that I should have blasted him when I had the chance" he said.

Just then a large fire ball was coming right at him "shit" Danny said as he phase through the ground and comes out behind the digimon.

"can't believe I forgot about you well then lets get this party started" Danny said as he flies to the digimon.

* * *

**Me: so I didnt make many changes, maybe none but chapter two will be here soon.**

**Dark Dan: and when are you going to update Phantom beginnings?**

**Me: back off Dark Dork or I will put you in the fenton thermos again!**

**Dark Dan: I broke them all.**

**Me: no you didnt I had a new hiding place for them those where decoys.**

**Xero: dont mind them this is going to go on for some time, there fight are legendary among muses.**

**Me:R&R and be nice you are hurting to authers if you give this story a bad review.**

**Dark Dan: and read Phantom Beginnings, Im in it so its pretty good.**

**Me:just because you are in it doesnt mean its pretty good, I have to say its ok for my first fan fic, bye now.**


	2. not a chapter and not a stop for my book

**Note**

I have gotten the data off my old computer and will be updating my stories here soon, so be on the look out, It might take about a month so be on the look out, and if you want to give me ideas you can just don't be mean, or I **WILL** block you.


End file.
